


Need You

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Apologies, Episode: s02e26 The Expanse, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Loss, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Malcolm realizes he was being too probing about Liz's memorial.





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Monday, but I forgot! Well, you have it now. :)   
> Enjoy!

Malcolm understood why Trip was mad at him. He'd asked far too many questions about Liz's memorial, he knew that. It had probably restored Trip's previous perception that the tactical officer was a 'grim reaper'. But Malcolm was just worried about his partner. Trip wasn't talking about Liz. And Malcolm knew he should be. But why did Malcolm think that he of all people would be able to get Trip to talk about it. Maybe he should have gotten Archer to talk to the engineer. Malcolm sighed. Sometimes he wished he knew what it was like to have a good, close relationship with blood relatives. Not that he was unhappy with calling the Enterprise crew family, and he did. But maybe it would be easier to understand people.

* * *

Malcolm was milling about his quarters, going from job to job, when there was a beep from his door. He opened it. Trip was standing there, looking a little wary. Wordlessly, Malcolm invited him in.

"Ah came to say sorry," Trip told him. "I shouldn't'a snapped. I... needed to talk, but I didn't want to."

Smiling a little, Malcolm reached out and held Trip's forearm.

"I can understand that." he reassured Trip, sincerely.

Trip gazed at him with sad eyes.

"I need ya, Malcolm." he admitted.

Slowly and gently, Malcolm enveloped Trip in his arms.

"I'm always here." he whispered.

Trip dropped his head to Malcolm's shoulder and sobbed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Enterprise last weekend!  
> Also it's two weeks until DST!!!!


End file.
